Once upon a cloudy day
by BaileyDays
Summary: Arthur is meeting with a client over lunch. first story please R&R


**Okay so this is my very first story and i am trying to improve my writing so i can write chapter stories and make sure that there good. so please review constructive criticism is very welcome and much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Emile walked into the small restaurant and notified one of the staff for a table for two. She sat down and looked around for a bit as the waiter brought water. She fiddled with her keys and fixed her shirt.<p>

"I hope no one catches us" She thought, as a thin, dark haired man walked up to her table.

"Emile Renner?" He asked

Emile looked up at him "Yes."

"Arthur Tomas." He said extending his hand out for her to shake. He sat down very smoothly and looked back up at her. She noticed his shoulders, up, straight like military posture. His hair was slicked back, it made him look much older than he was, which was not very old. He was wearing black slacks a black vest, a charcoal grey dress shirt and a red tie.

"So about the Extraction ?" He asked in a low voice as the waiter brought him his water.

"Yes, you are Dom Cobb's point man, right?"

"yes" He said, she noticed he didn't show a lot of emotion.

Emile cleared her throat "well it's about an accident I had a few months ago. With rock climbing, something went wrong with the cables and it broke, I fell but one of our team members caught me before I fell all the way down. Anyway I'm too afraid to go rock climbing again even thought I really love it. And was hoping he could extract the information that tells me to be afraid."

Arthur looked out the window for a second thinking about this with his eyebrow slightly down. Then he looked back up

"Miss..."

"Renner"

"Miss Renner what I'm hearing is that-"

"are you ready to order?" The waitress cut into Arthur sentence.

He looked up quickly "No we haven't decided yet."

"okay tell me when you're ready." She smiled as she walked away. He looked back at you slightly annoyed.

"Miss Renner, what I'm hearing is that you want us to extract a memory?"

"Yes, said he could do it...Can't he?"

Arthur paused for a minute starting into her eyes. He had very dark brown eyes Emile noticed.

"Yes, but it is slightly difficult memories are different from what we usually do. But it can be done." He said leaning back into his chair picking up the menu to look at.

Emile picked up hers and scanned over it, Pursing her painted lips. She was nervous, a coworker had told her of a certain person who could extract things from your mind, but it wasn't exactly...legal. Emile had never been a part of such things and had been fidgeting ever since this morning.

"are you two ready?" The waitress came back.

Arthur handed her his menu. "yes, can i have the salad, no cheese light on the dressing."

The waitress wrote it down and turned to Emile "May i please have the fruit bowl ?, no oranges."

The waitress nodded, wrote it down and walked away. They sat in silence.

Emile looked at him as he was starting out the window. He was pale,with a square jaw, he had a small frame with narrow shoulders and was thin.

"_Maybe that's why he ordered a salad..."_ Emile thought

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closed it. He looked down slightly adjusting his tie and vest.

"So how did you get into this profession?" Emile asked hoping to break the awkwardness.

"I was studying psychology at Columbia University, When my teacher contacted Miles, the father of Cobb's wife Mal. and referred me to him as sort of...a supervisor on extraction jobs and when using the PASIV. I did the job and liked it a lot. So I dropped out of collage, and became his point man...and Iv'e been with him ever since."

Emile took this in and pondered on it _"collage? how old was he? he can't be older than 28" _ she thought

Just at that moment the waitress came back with there food and set the bowls in front of them. She left and they both picked up there utensils to eat.

As Emile took her spoon and started eating small pieces of fruit at a time she noticed he kept looking out the window. She looked out there was nothing impressive outside. It was a cloudy and cold day, you would only see a few people hurrying into one of the buildings.

They sat as they ate there food only hearing the clatter of utensils ever so often.

When they finished Arthur pulled out a wallet

"no I can pay it's alright." Emile said reaching for her purse.

"No" Arthur held up a hand "It's alright, I'll get it.

Emile lowered the hand her purse was in and watched and he payed the waitress. He stood up and reached into his pocket and took out a slip of paper. "be at this address at 1:00 pm." He put the slip of paper on the table, thanked her for meeting him, and left.

Emile looked at the paper then back at Arthur walking out the door.

_"Too Bad this is a professional relationship." _She thought. "_He was rather handsome."_


End file.
